L'armée des dieux
by Daesdemone
Summary: Quelques mois après les événements d'Iron Man 3, des vieux démons viennent se rappeler au souvenir de Tony Stark. Mais quand Jane Foster se retrouve impliquée, la guerre menace de s'étendre au-delà de Midgard ; et les Avengers doivent se réunirent à nouveau pour affronter l'armée des dieux.


**L'armée des dieux**

**par SuzyBlueShadow**

**Disclaimer : Cette fanfiction est un travail librement inspiré de l'univers Marvel et des films MCU, notamment Thor, Avengers, la trilogie Iron Man. L'univers, la majorité des personnages et leurs histoires appartiennent à Marvel ou à leur créateurs.**

**Fandom : Marvel Universe, The Avengers, Thor, Iron Man, X-Men.**

**Rating : M (NC-17)**

**Parings : Loki / Tony Stark, Pepper Potts / Tony Stark, Clint Barton / Natasha Romanov, OCs et Canons.**

**Warning : Violences, meurtres, sexualité explicite, slash, mention d'inceste, mention de fratricide, viol et mention de viol, tortures graphiques et mentions de tortures, violences sévères sur des enfants, langage.**

**SPOILERS pour tous les comics ET films Marvel parus. Spoilers majeurs pour Avengers ET Iron Man 3.**

**A.N : Cette fiction est la plus ambitieuse que j'ai commencé pour l'instant. Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis une éternité, et Iron Man 3 a été une occasion en or. Attendez-vous à une énorme excitation de ma part - ignorez-la - ainsi qu'à de nombreux OCs, et à des spoilers majeurs pour Iron Man 3.**

**Enjoy !**

**\\\/\/\/\/**

**Chapitre 1 - Prologue **

**Nos propres démons**

_"Monsieur, un appel urgent du Directeur Fury."_

Même à travers ses paupières closes, Tony pouvait discerner la lumière rouge qui illuminait la chambre. L'alarme l'avait réveillé dès la première sonnerie, mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Comment Fury osait-il l'appeler?

Il sentit Pepper bouger à côté de lui. Elle avait toujours eut le sommeil lourd - étonnant, d'ailleurs, de la part de quelqu'un comme elle - mais JARVIS n'allait pas tarder à la réveiller. La lumière rouge s'éteint un instant, pour se rallumer quelques secondes plus tard.

_"Monsieur, un app..._

"Bien reçu, JARVIS," grogna Tony. Il se redressa difficilement sur le lit, prenant bien garde à ne pas déranger Pepper. La jeune femme roula sur le côté et Tony ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant ainsi jetée sur le lit, ses cheveux roux d'habitude parfaitement coiffés éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

_"Je me permet d'insister, Monsieur, le directeur Fury..._

"C'est bon, JARVIS," dit Tony à voix basse. "Je le prends dans le salon.

Il roula sur le côté du lit, tendit une main vers le radio-réveil et jeta un regard noir au cadran. 4:36 scintillait en chiffres blancs qui semblaient le narguer. Fury allait devoir répondre de ça.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, enfilant un pantalon au passage. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le froissement des draps derrière lui.

"Hey, Pep," sourit-il. "Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

"Tony, il se passe quelque chose?

"Rien de grave. Rendors-toi, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Pepper le regarda, à moitié endormie, les cheveux ébouriffés, les draps blancs ne la recouvrant que partiellement.

"Tu m'as promis, Tony.

Il soupira.

"Je sais.

Il entra dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir New York scintiller par la baie vitrée, et étendre ses bras lumineux sur l'horizon. Depuis que la villa de Malibu avait été détruite, Pepper et lui avaient emménagé à la Tour Stark, et Tony commençait à envisager d'y rester. Rien n'avait encore été mis en place pour réparer les dégâts faits par le Mandarin et Pepper aimait beaucoup New York...

Il observa la ville, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que JARVIS se rappelle doucement à sa mémoire.

_"Le directeur, Fury, Monsieur._

Tony hocha la tête.

"Mets-le sur le moniteur.

La pièce prit une teinte bleutée lorsqu'un écran s'alluma derrière Tony. Sans quitter la ville qui s'étendait sous lui des yeux, il salua le directeur du SHIELD.

"Fury. Vous savez quelle heure il est?

"Nous avons besoin de vous, monsieur Stark.

Des cris. New York en flammes. La main d'un dieu autour de sa gorge. Le choc de la chair contre le verre. Un immense vortex qui ne donne sur rien.

Il ferma les yeux, chassant les images.

"Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

"Il n'y a que vous.

"Ah oui?" Tony fit volte-face, sentant la colère poindre. Il eut un sourire ironique lorsque les yeux de Fury tombèrent sur sa poitrine nue, reflétant un instant la surprise du directeur. "On dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne." Il tapota sur sa poitrine, où plus aucune lumière ne brillait. "Plus de shrapnel. Ça vous étonne?

"On m'en avait parlé, à vrai dire," admit le directeur. "Mais votre collaboration est toujours autant désirée.

"Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Il n'y a rien au monde qui me convaincra de vous aider. Alors, je me moque de savoir ce que c'est, des dieux, des aliens, des zombies, je m'en moque," il avança vers l'écran mural pour que Fury puisse le voir distinctement, "j'ai fait une promesse. Je compte la tenir.

Fury le fixa sans rien dire, pesant apparemment ses mots.

"Vous devriez...

"Bonne nuit, directeur," coupa Tony en se penchant pour appuyer sur la commande d'extinction du moniteur.

Une sonnerie l'interrompit dans son élan.

_"Un visiteur, monsieur," _informa JARVIS.

"Je pense que vous feriez mieux de répondre, Stark," intervint Fury.

Tony lui lança un regard mauvais.

"JARVIS?

"_L'agent Romanov attend devant l'ascenseur, monsieur. Dois-je la faire entrer?_

"Oh, Fury, pour l'amour de dieu," gronda Tony.

"Tony?" Tony tourna vivement la tête, pour voir Pepper sortir de leur chambre. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il leva ses deux mains, tentant d'enrayer la situation, sur laquelle il perdait un peu trop rapidement le contrôle.

"Rien, Pep, je...

"Oh, Tony," murmura Pepper en reconnaissant Fury sur l'écran.

"Je sais, Pepper, j'avais promis, et je compte bien...

"Stark," intervint Fury, "vous devriez ouvrir cette porte.

"Vous," dit Tony en pointant un doigt vers l'écran, "taisez-vous.

"Il n'a rien qui vous intéresse," déclara Pepper. "Toutes les armures ont été détruites, il n'a même plus d'ARK, et vous...

"Je sais ce que je fais, Miss Potts. Si vous croyez...

Tony ferma les yeux, tentant de prendre du recule sur les événements.

"OK," dit-il, "OK, tout le monde se tait. Taisez-vous. Tous les deux.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"JARVIS... Fait entre l'agent Romanov.

_"Tout de suite, Monsieur._"

"Tony...

"Je sais, Pep. Je veux juste..." Il ferma les yeux. "Je veux juste tirer tout ça au clair, d'accord?

Elle lui lança un regard impuissant, que Tony s'efforça d'ignorer. Et d'accord, peut-être qu'il était particulièrement doué pour ne pas voir les signaux que lui envoyait Pepper, et n'importe quel source de culpabilité d'une manière générale, mais il fallait bien une raison pour que Fury le réveille à quatre heures du matin, hein?

_"L'agent Romanov est dans l'appartement._

Tony hocha la tête. Il pouvait déjà entendre les talons hauts de l'espionne taper sur le sol du couloir. Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce ; elle ne portait pas son uniforme du SHIELD, mais une jupe sombre et un chemisier blanc, qui rappelait à Tony les jours où elle avait travaillée à Stark Industries sous le nom de Nathalie Rushman. Elle tenait, serrés contre elle, une pile de documents, dont un dossier relié de cuir. Elle passa devant Pepper en la saluant d'un hochement de tête, et vint se planter devant Tony.

"Agent Romanov," salua-t-il. "Ça serait un plaisir de vous revoir si votre venue n'annonçait pas quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant.

Elle réussit à prendre la phrase comme un compliment, ou à faire semblant tout du moins, car elle hocha la tête.

"J'apporte de la lecture," dit-elle en montrant les documents.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me tende des chose," prévint Tony.

"Je sais." Elle désigna le canapé, devant l'écran où Fury observait calmement la scène. "Vous devriez vous asseoir.

"Que se passe-t-il, au juste?" Intervint Pepper. "Natasha, ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain?

"Toute l'affaire est d'une extrême urgence," déclara Fury. "Nous avons reçu l'alerte il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, et nous vous avons contacté dès que votre aide à été déclarée nécessaire.

"Nécessaire?

"Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas," dit Tony. "Il n'y a plus d'Iron Man.

"Mais vous avez accepté de travailler pour nous en tant que consultant," observa Fury.

Romanov désigna à nouveau le canapé, et Tony soupira avant d'abandonner ; il s'assit.

"Je me souviens d'avoir parlé d'honoraires conséquents.

"Vous devriez d'abord examiner les dossiers." Fury leva les yeux vers Pepper. "Miss Potts...

"Elle reste," coupa Tony. "Quoique vous ayez à me montrer.

Tony n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le regard que Romanov et Fury échangèrent, mais personne ne protesta, et Pepper vint rejoindre Tony. Natasha posa ses dossiers sur la table basse à proximité.

"Nous allons avoir besoin de lumière," dit-elle en sortant un document.

Immédiatement, la pièce s'emplit d'une lumière jaune et tamisée. Natasha sourit, et tendit la feuille à Tony, qui fronça les sourcils en l'examinant. C'était un document d'identification estampillé SHIELD, marqué d'un tampon top secret. Une photo était collée dans le coin supérieur gauche montrait en gros plan un très jeune garçon, à peine un adolescent, aux yeux si noirs que Tony ne pouvait discerner ses pupilles, et dont les cheveux coupés très courts devaient être châtains. Il avait les pommettes hautes et un air méprisant ; une cicatrice pale traversait son visage du haut de son oeil droit au bas de sa mâchoire, et la façon dont il fixait l'objectif était clairement menaçante.

Tony survola le dossier sans le lire.

"Que...

"Dænam-325," dit Natasha, "est à ce jour notre témoin et prisonnier le mieux gardé, et le plus dangereux.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

"C'est un gosse.

"Il a l'air très jeune," concéda-t-elle, "mais il aura bientôt vingt-deux ans.

"C'est un mutant," intervint Fury. "Ces cellules peuvent stopper ou inverser son processus de vieillissement.

"Qu'est-ce que Tony vient faire là-dedans?" demanda Pepper.

"J'y viens," dit Natasha. "Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, Dænam-325 s'est présenté de lui-même à notre base d'opération de Cochabamba, en Bolivie. Comme nous sommes habitués à ce que les membres de son espèce soient agressifs, nous l'avons immédiatement sédaté, et transporté au Nouveau-Mexique, mais...

"Attendez, attendez, stop." dit Tony. "Son espèce?

Natasha prit une inspiration.

"Je ferais mieux de vous expliquer du début.

"Ça serait sans doute mieux.

Elle sortit une nouvelle feuille de la pile et la tendit à Tony. Celle-là montrait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au regard bleu glace et au physique carré.

"Richard Strandford," dit Natasha tandis que Tony parcourait le dossier. "Était le directeur des services secrets américains. Il est mort il y a onze ans, après avoir lancé l'opération Alfheim.

"L'opération..?

"Un programme top secret, réalisé en étroit partenariat avec Killian.

Tony sentit Pepper se tendre brusquement à côté de lui, et il prit doucement sa main.

"En quoi consistait-il?

"Consiste-t-il," dit Fury. "Il est toujours en place.

"Quoi? Mais... C'est quoi ce programme?

"Modifier génétiquement de très jeunes enfants, pour en faire des agents ultra efficaces et quasiment invincibles.

Tony réalisa ce que ça signifiait avec une sensation de nausée.

"Il a injecté... Il a injecté Extremis à des gosses?

"Comment ont-ils pu supporter la douleur?" murmura Pepper.

"Ces enfants ont grandit en apprenant à ne craindre aucune douleur. Certains y sont tellement habitués qu'ils y sont insensibles.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, mais Natasha reprit.

"En parallèle, Strandford a mis en place la même opération, mais cette fois, il n'a pas injecté Extremis à des être vivants.

"Non," dit Fury, "il en a créé.

Tony cligna des yeux.

"Créé?

Natasha hocha la tête.

"Il a fabriqué des humains à partir d'éprouvettes dans l'espoir qu'Extremis serait plus puissant s'il était implanté dans le génome dès la naissance.

"Ce qui n'a pas été le cas, et nous avons eu de la chance.

"De la chance?

Natasha hocha la tête.

"Oui. Strandford est mort quelques mois après la naissance des premiers artificiels. On ne peut pas dire de façon certaine ce qui l'a tué, mais nous pensons" elle lui tendit un nouveau cliché, "qu'il est impliqué.

Tony examina la photographie, où un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant lançait un sourire moqueur à l'objectif.

"Il l'aurait tué? Pourqu.." Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il lu le nom du jeune homme. "Xaël Strandford... C'est son fils?!

Natasha hocha la tête.

"Il a injecté Extremis à son propre fils?" Pepper semblait incrédule.

"Xaël fait partie de la première vague. Il n'est pas artificiel, et Dænam non plus.

"Quel rapport avec Dænam, donc?

"Nous savions qu'après la mort de Strandford, qui avait gardé l'opération Alfheim secrète, les enfants Extremis se sont scindé en deux groupes, les artificiels et les humains de souche. Et au lieu de s'unir, ils se sont mis à s'affronter.

"C'est là que nous sommes chanceux," dit Fury. "Ils sont assez puissants pour prendre le pouvoir sur la planète.

"Le problème, c'est que Dænam nous a apporté des informations que nous ignorions totalement," reprit Natasha.

Fury approuva. "Il a parlé d'une troisième faction, opposée aux deux autres, et beaucoup plus puissante.

"Et devinez comment ils ont été créés?" dit Natasha en passant un cliché à Tony. On y voyait un mur éventré, laissant voir l'intérieur d'une usine. Deux formes se distinguaient dans la pénombre du bâtiment.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dur de reconnaître ces formes humaines et ces ombres rougeoyante.

"Extremis," il murmura.

"Exactement," dit Natasha. "Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons reçu ces images il y a quelques heures.

Elle lui passa un autre cliché, et Tony eut du mal à reconnaître les images formées par les pixels grossiers. Quand enfin il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il sentit une pointe d'angoisse serrer sa poitrine.

"Oh," souffla-t-il. "Merde."

**/\/\/\/\\\**

**Laissez un commentaires si vous avez aimé! La suite ne tarde pas...**


End file.
